


Post Your Thoughts

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Sono Yubi Dake ga Shitte Iru | Only the Ring Finger Knows
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Your Thoughts 1

**Post Your Thoughts 1**

**Summary:** **Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.**

**Disclaimer : Only The Ring Finger Knows isn’t mine.**

**A/N : Well, I like joining a forum. I like voicing my thoughts on the topics presented and share them with other users. One day a thought crossed my minds, what if the people in Only The Ring Finger Knows joined a forum too? Here we go...**

**.-.-.**

**Who is (are) the person (people) you love the most?**

**.-.-.**

**the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Actually I'm a newbie here. My sister forced me a couple times to join this forum. She convinced me that this was great. Honestly I wasn't interested, but since she had helped me a lot during the hard times, finally I surrendered. And, here I am now. And she also said that I didn't have to reveal my true identity, so I picked up this username, which was the reflection of my true self.

Well, who is the person I love the most? Ehem, without a second thought I'll say it's my boyf..beloved.  **why do my cheeks feel hot? Oh, it must be from the heat from the sun outside my room I guess.**

My beloved and I have been going out for a year now. I love my beloved very much, though unfortunately we can't show our affection to public sigh.

 **the_stud_of_the_century**  posted:

Finally I've found you, Boy. Sadly I can't just call your true name. Your name makes the most beautiful resonance, do you know that?

I'm completely flattered by your honest answer. It makes me feel like a million dollar.

The person that I love the most in this universe is you, My Beloved. With you by my side, I can do everything. Nothing can stand in our way.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted

Ah, it's very obvious. The person I come to love the most is a cute boy with dark hair, and equally black eyes that are darker than night. He brings joy to my once dull life. And I'm more than grateful that he came to my life and lifted me up from the anguish that had once fallen upon me.

I won't be tired repeating my confession. I love you Wataru, with all my heart.

 **the_stud_of_the_century**  posted

What the hell with the username, Asa...Masanobu? How come you pick up such a blatant username? And how could you find this site? Just leave me and Wata..my beloved alone!

I'm sorry to say this, but Wataru is  ** _MINE_**. Don't ever confess shamelessly again.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Well well, where's the 'honor student' attitude? Show more respect please. Come what may, I'm your senior.

What's the matter with my confession? Let me say it again, Wataru is the person I love the most.

If you ask about my username, why don't you examine yours first? Stud of the century? Gosh, you sure are confident. My username shows my true feelings for your boyfriend. plastering a smirk on my gorgeous face.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

eyes bulge before the laptop How could you guys find me here? I never mentioned I'd join this forum to both of you.

 **stud_of_the_century**  posted:

Didn't you know that Karin also mentioned this site after she was 'abducted' by Mai and friends? That's why I could find you, Boy.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

And I overheard it grin widely

 **the_sister**  posted:

Ups, sorry Brother. I never thought that we'd all gather here. retreating myself and taking a start to run away. See ya!

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	2. Post Your Thoughts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.

**Post Your Thoughts 2**

**Summary:** **Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.**

**Disclaimer : Only The Ring Finger Knows isn’t mine.**

**.-.-.**

**What do you do in your spare time?**

**.-.-.**

**the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Usually I go to the circle where my beloved does part time job. What else? Hmm, sometimes we watch movies or just simply have a date in a serene café run by the old couple.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted :

Ah, anytime other than spent for studying and working is  **extremely**  precious. Of course I won't waste it. Instead, I spend it for making out with my audacious-eyed boyfriend. What I wouldn't give to have him in my arms.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Wha! Hey, what's with the user name (rant)? Don't tell me that it's you Kaz..! And.. and.. (blush profusely) what's with the mention of  **'making out'**. If jinxes could be sent through internet, you'd be dead by the time you open your account.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted :

Blame that malicious Masanobu! (emit dark aura). Shamelessly he pointed my old user name. That's why I changed it. And, Boy, (smile fondly at the images of my boy's cute blushing face). My user name is more blatant and bolder than that douche bag senpai.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted :

In my leisure time, I always try hard to figure out how to win Wataru's heart, even if it means I'll snatch him away. Well, seems like somebody has posted something before me here. Let me see (scroll up). Eh ( heart clenched because of a pang of jealousy). You two make out … Once I'm with Wataru, I swear I'll never allow  ** _anyone_**  lay a finger on him. Mind it!

 **the_big_brother** posted :

In my case, I try to find ways to separate my precious little brother from his lover. Oh, little brother, now I've got the ' _exact idea'_  of your making out session. I'll definitely make sure to drop by your apartment as much as possible. Just to make sure you and that dark eyed boy  _'do something'_  as little as possible.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted :

Is that you, Shohei? Why are you here? Damn it! Get out of my way. What did you say, trying to separate me from Wataru? (snort) As if it's gonna happen. Not even in a million years.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Cut the 'make out' thing, will you guys? (wonder how I can face these people in reality).

 **the_big_brother** posted :

I'll do anything to never let any disgrace dirty our family's history. You do know that once I've set my minds, nothing's gonna stand in the way.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted :

Just wanna remind you, Mr. Brother. Whatever you do, no harm is done to  **him**.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

 


	3. Post Your Thoughts 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.

**Post Your Thoughts 3**

**Summary:** **Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.**

**Disclaimer : Only The Ring Finger Knows isn’t mine.**

.-.-.

**What part of your body that you like the most?**

**.-.-.**

**the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

What I like the most is..perhaps my ring finger, because on it I wear a silver ring with a thin golden band in the center. Uhm, if I may add more, maybe I'll put my eyes on the list. People say that my black orbs hold audacity or something. Really? Dunno why they say that my eyes could be that expressive.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Just the same with the Boy, I like my ring finger. We share a paired ring, the symbol of our secret bonds. But what I like the most isn't the part of my body, it's my boyfriend's. So intoxicating and addictive, ehem  _(cheerful-mode-on)._

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Cut it out! We're talking about our own boy, not other's, stupid!  _(is furious and blushing at the same time. Hopefully won't catch the blood vessel)_

 **the_big_brother**  posted:

It's  _my gifted brain_. With the aptitude and smartness it has, I may find ways to separate my lil' brother with that boyfriend of his. No doubt about it. Long live my mighty brain!

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

_(speechless and terrified at the telling moment)_

**masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Don't worry, Boy, I'll comfort you. I'll protect you when you are or even aren't in my arms yet. If Mr. Brother uses his brain for that purpose he's intended, I'll rack  _mine_  to decipher how to draw Boy to me and make him mine. Because of this perceptive brain I'm called a malicious schemer, aren't I?

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

See, Boy? I've told you to defend yourself from Masanobu. I know it's your free will to befriend with him but that senpai spells trouble. Get away from him. Anyway Brother, you forgot one thing. I'm also gifted with  _smart brains_. Sure I can find ways to solve the problem you cast for us.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

 _(smirk)_  Mate-kun, while you think of how to get out from the obstacles your brother creates, I strive to catch your boy's heart.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Is this about the competition of your brains, guys? I pass. Geez, you start to frustrate me.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Then I'll come to you, Boy. Just lay your head on my shoulder, then my arms will automatically wrap you in my comforting embrace. Wanna try?

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

_(face turns a beet red)_

**wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Stop blushing, Boy. Only me can make you blush. Don't try to  _seduce_  my boyfriend, Masanobu. Of course I'll defend our relationship from my brother and protect Boy at the same moment. Even in your dreams you won't have him. I'll pick you up soon, Boy. Let's hang out! Forget these annoying people.

 **the_big_brother**  posted:

That boy whose eyes shine great audacity rubs on you very much, eh? I never saw you lose your control like now. I wonder.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Remind me to murder you upon sight the next time we meet, Brother.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

 


	4. Post Your Thoughts 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.

**Post Your Thoughts 4**

**Summary:** **Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.**

**Disclaimer : Only The Ring Finger Knows isn’t mine.**

.-.-.

**Do you believe in angels?**

**.-.-.**

**masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Well, I never thought that one day I'd meet a beautiful angel, with breath-taking dark eyes and delicate visage. I bet even angels in heaven can't be more adorable than this very angel I know.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Who the hell are you talking about, Masanobu?

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Who else do you think? (smirk smugly)

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

True, nobody is as beautiful as  _my_  Wataru is. But it doesn't give you the right to throw a volley of compliments to him.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Arrgghhhh...I'm not beautiful. I think you guys should check your eyes. Perhaps there's something wrong with them.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

My eyes are perfect. Thanks for raising your concern. My heart flutters violently, do you know that?

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

D-don't..don't sound as if you're trying to woo me, Masanobu-san.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Indeed I really am trying to woo you, my angel.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

You're ridiculous (icy tone). Aren't you ashamed for addressing my boyfriend with that pet name? I just think that this topic should be changed into ' _Do you believe in devils?'_

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

You're a devil yourself for having such thought.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

I can be illogical when it comes to the precious Wataru. I completely fall head over heels in love with him. Oh, Mate-kun, do you really believe in devils?

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Yeah, I truly do. There are already two I know of.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Stop the bickering, will you?

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

I'm dying for hearing your opinions, dear Boy.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

I dunno. I never met any angels with a halo shines above their heads nor devils with their malicious tails. I surrender.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

I think it's the best if you surrender to me.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

I will be a true devil if you woo or even seduce my lover again.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Fine, you two are my guardian angels. Satisfied now?

Several days later:

A simple minded Wataru had no idea that his statement about the guardian angels would create such a ruckus between the two men. Yuichi became more possessive, while Masanobu grew more blatant with his declaration of love. In the end it's Wataru who was deeply frustrated.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	5. Post Your Thoughts 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.

**Post Your Thoughts 5**

**Summary:** **Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.**

**Disclaimer : Only The Ring Finger Knows isn’t mine.**

.-.-.

**How's life recently?**

**.-.-.**

**the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

That's the best topic so far. Life has been damn hectic here. The national exam is coming and it really frustrates me to no end. Every day I stay at school studying harder than ever and having cram classes after the school hour ends. And guess what? Even after arriving home I still have to study for the next day. I'm exhausted to boot.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

I did the same last year, Boy, so I know how you're feeling now.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Yeah, I'm dog tired, body and soul.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

After your exam is over, I'll spoil you. I promise.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

The only promise you should make and fulfill as to keep your hands off my lover, Masanobu.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

(grin) It's too late to ask me to stand back now.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

It's already been depressing without you two having a foolish war for me. I'm really in a foul mood now. Tch!

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Forgive me, but I'm deeply surprised hearing (reading) such harsh line out of your fine lips. I start to wonder, is this the sweet-tempered Wataru I've come to know of?

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

I'm sorry, Masanobu-san. I didn't mean it.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Well, you don't have to make amend, Boy. I know you're a nice and sweet person (snicker).

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

He bailed you, Boy. Don't fall into his malicious trap.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Trap? Like a mouse trap?

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

I'm not joking. When it comes to you, I'm dead serious.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Okay, I surrender (raise hands). It's just that so many try out exams I've had I think I'll lose myself.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

Like I've told you before, you need to take a break for some moments and get refreshed. How about hanging out this weekend?

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

If the opportunity is granted, he'll be hanging out with  _me_ , Masanobu (freezing tone), not you!

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

There's no rule regarding of permission to ask Wataru out.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Of course there is. Have you forgotten that he's  _mine_?

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Please stop the quarrelling, guys (wary tone).

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

(sigh). Hey, Boy, I'll be free in the evenings for the next week. I can help you with your study.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

I was accepted in two universities. I guess you can assume that I'm more than capable in tutoring you, hmm?

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

Thanks, but you don't have to, guys. I know you have your own lives, that's fine. I should study by myself. I don't wanna bother you.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

What are you talking about? You're my boyfriend, of course I will help you as best as I can.

 **masanobu_loves_wataru**  posted:

And you're my intended. I'll take even the slightest chance to be by your side. Please accept my offer.

 **wataru's_soul_mate**  posted:

Your intended? No way! Find out another one for you. This one is already taken.

 **the_dark_eyed_boy**  posted:

(is rendered speechless)

_Finally neither Yuichi nor Masanobu had the chance in helping Wataru with his study. Wataru was too pissed off with the pointless quarrel the other men had so, instead, he asked Kawamura to study with him._

_**.-.-.** _

_**TBC** _

 


	6. Post Your Thoughts 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.

**Post Your Thoughts 6**

**Summary: Wataru joined a forum in a website recommended by Karin. He was deeply surprised when the people he knew were also in that forum.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Only The Ring Finger Knows.**

**.-.-.**

**Do you believe in love at the first sight?**

**.-.-.**

 

 **the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

I don’t believe the statement. Sure I heard it a lot but since it never happened to me, I decline it.

 

 **wataru's_soul_mate** posted:

Yeah (grin) I do believe it. I fell in love with a boy because of his smile, and that was the first time I met him. Effortlessly he already stole my heart when his beautiful visage broke into a lovely smile I would –and will- never forget. Oh, sadly my Boy doesn’t agree with the topic. Didn’t you fall in love with me at the first sight, Boy?

 

 **the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

Me? (snort) You’re kidding me! You’d kinda pissed me off with your arrogance and smug face since our first encounter in the wash room. How could I love, or even like, that kind of person with such a horrible attitude?

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

Well, I used to think that the saying about falling in love at the first sight was too corny. Perhaps it could be called ‘attraction’ instead of love. But the thought completely crumbled to the ground at the first time I laid my eyes on Wataru. He already fascinated me. There was something about him that took my breath away and miraculously bewitched me until he spotted my gaze. Having those exquisite onyx orbs confronted my stare rendered me speechless. I merrily declare that at that very moment I fell in love with him. Deeper than that, now _I am in love with him._

 

 **the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

Everything needs process I think. That’s why I am skeptical about the saying. It took some time for me to love my beloved. In this case, I agree with Masanobu-san’s previous thought, that perhaps it’s called the ‘attraction’ then it might lead to ‘caring’ and then ‘loving.’

 

 **wataru's_soul_mate** posted:

Everyone may have their own opinions and I hold on mine. I just try to think wisely. Though my lover doesn’t think the same with me, at least I’m luckier that he’s mine now. Indeed I won’t let him go.

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

Sure you’re luckier than me, Mate-kun, but you forgot one thing. We have a thing in common; we are both stubborn and great fighters. We’ll strive our best to accomplish everything. I won’t stop in pursuing Wataru just because he is already in a relationship with you.

 

 **wataru's_soul_mate** posted:

He is in a commitment with me, don’t you understand what it means, _Senpai_? And here some moments ago I thought you're one of the brightest guys I've ever met. Proven I was wrong, eh?

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

Well, it doesn't have anything to do with aptitude, Junior! It's all about determination.

I comprehend it, Mate-kun. But as long as I live, every chance is still open for me, isn’t it? I still have the opportunity to have him in my arms. If it’s not today, then maybe tomorrow will do.

 

 **wataru's_soul_mate** posted:

You!! Wataru did completely reject you, didn't he?

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

Do you think he'd have the heart to do that? And do you think I'd buy it? No way!

 

 **the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

You know what guys (sigh heavily), I don't think I even have the privilege of having two incredible guys fight over me.

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

You're very humble, Boy. It makes me love you more.

 

 **the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

(Stutter nervously and fidget uneasily) You're so...bold

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

That's just who I am (grin graciously)

 

 **wataru's_soul_mate** posted:

Then I believe in _hating_ someone at the first time, just the opposite of the topic.

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

I keep my head cool about that. I'm too mature to react with such statement.

 

 **the_dark_eyed_boy** posted:

You really are mature, Masanobu-san.

 

 **masanobu_loves_wataru** posted:

Yeah, that's one of my charms.

 

 **wataru's_soul_mate** posted:

Boy! Only look at me, and no one else.

.-.-.

**TBC**


End file.
